rosas
by roxelanali
Summary: (one-shot) esta historia esta basada en la cancion "rosas de la oreja d' van gogh " hoy de nuevo estoy en mi habitación y la soledad me susurra al oído "hoy quizás si" desde ese dia todos los viernes te espero... pero supongo que hay un limite para eso...


**Eriolxsakuraxshaoranxtomoyo **

**basado en la canción rosas de La Oreja de Van Gogh, recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen. **

**espero sus hermosos comentarios :3 **

* * *

><p>estoy en mi habitación de mi departamento de un edificio en japon, tokio he estado sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando yo pienso que ya te olvide, tu o ella se aperasen frente a mi y el dolor que siento ya haber olvidado regresa y me dice al oído "no lo as olvidado" como llegue a esto es fácil y sencillo saberlo.<p>

cuando lo conocí tenia 10 años el era todo un sueño aunque yo en ese momento pensaba en el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

al pasar el tiempo el me ayudo en mas de un sentido, el primero fue cuando me con solo en mi primer amor truncado, al pasar el tiempo cuando tenia 16 años ambos estábamos en la preparatoria, y fue cuando mi padre murió al lo cual ahí estuviste para mi.

cuando pasaron los años ya ambos teníamos 20 años y yo me confesaste, tu me amaste de igual modo, me diste un beso sellando el pacto.

después de eso unos meses después bino nuestra comunidad una chica de ojos amatistas y cabellos azules con reflejos violetas, una hermosa chica para variar... después tu y yo nos dijimos adiós de una manera que no fue la que yo quería pero, un día como hoy sigo en mi habitación en solitario confinamiento.

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar**

**" ****hoy va a ser el día menos pensado", **  
><strong>nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar, <strong>  
><strong>a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado <strong>

En días como estos, suelo pensar que tu volverás a mí pero no lo haces.

hoy mientras iba caminando con meiling por la calle te vi, estabas tan guapo, estos dos años que penas si puedo mirarte te han echo justicia, tus rasgos se definieron mas, tu cuerpo es de infarto (como siempre) vistes a la moda, tus ojos ámbar están brillando más que es el pasado cuando estuviste a mi lado, sigues teniendo ese cabello castaño achocolatado que esta peleado con el cepillo, todo tu eres un mangar para cualquier mujer.

sin querer me miras pero regresas tu mirada a tu novia Tomoyo. esos hermosos ojos amatistas que ahora van a tu lado. yo solo puedo tratar de ignorarte y seguir con mi camino junto a mei.

**Desde el momento en el que te conocí **  
><strong>resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio <strong>  
><strong>te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir <strong>  
><strong>que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos. <strong>

al regresar a casa pienso en los tiempos que te conocí, fuiste una persona muy linda y tierna, que siempre me ayudo y apoyo en mis locas decisiones.

te mentiría si te dijera que fuiste el ultimo hombre que me toco, pero eso seria mentir, tu fuiste el primero, pero para hacer como si no me importara tu cruel adiós, yo seguí saliendo con chicos, pero después de ti a nadie le e dicho "_tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos_" pues es cierto, porque a pesar de todos los brazos en los que pueda estar, ninguno me reconforto como tu lo hiciste, como tu me hacías sentir protección.

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada **  
><strong>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, <strong>  
><strong>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas <strong>  
><strong>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. <strong>  
><strong>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida <strong>  
><strong>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, <strong>  
><strong>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, <strong>  
><strong>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<strong>

A pesar de estar separados durante tanto tiempo, aun en las noches en mi solitaria habitación, lloro mares esperando que llegues con rosas... con miles de rosas para mi. se que es algo tonto un ramo de rosas pero, tu me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que no importa que lo tonto que pueda parecer eso es demasiado lindo y sabes que soy una romántica sin remedio, pero no, no bienes y párese que no hay remedio, hoy es viernes, otro viernes mas que sumar y en la soledad de mi habitación ella me murmura al oído "_quieta, hoy quizás si"_

meilin entra como un torbellino a mi departamento y me ve triste como siempre por ti..

-sakura... cariño, se que mi primo es un sueño pero sal a divertirte, sal y se la misma sakura que años atrás era tan feliz...

-no puedo mei... tal vez hoy... si... ademas no puedo y sabes bien la razón "tia mei"

-y que si soy la tia mei pero puedes..

-no, mei no los dejare

-sakura se que no pierdes las esperanzas de que el venga pero... ya han pasado mas de 3 años...

-mei... ya es tarde quiero dormir. no tengo ganas de nada- digo para cambiar el tema y ella se sienta lado mio y ambas vemos a través de la ventana

**Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol **  
><strong>me pediste que te diera un beso. <strong>  
><strong>con lo baratos que salen mi amor, <strong>  
><strong>qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos. <strong>

ya es tarde la luna esta saliendo y el sol se oculta, dando paso una tierna y solitaria noche de nuevo.

hoy en este día recuerdo que estaba en la universidad, ya era tarde y no te encontraba, fue cuando una amiga de los dos me dijo que te vio en el auditorio, ahí estabas tu hablando con ella de algo que ami me dolió.

-_por favor... solo espérame un poco mas, yo la terminare pronto.. _

_-esta bien mi amor... _

esas palabras me destrozaron y yo me fui corriendo era tarde como hoy y estaba oscureciendo. me encontraste subiendo mi auto y me pediste que te diera un beso, yo te lo di pues estaba tan mal que no escuchaba razones, solo quería que todo fuera un sueño pero no fue así.

**Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós, **  
><strong>un placer coincidir en esta vida. <strong>  
><strong>allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón, <strong>  
><strong>y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías. <strong>

pasaron 6 meses, desde ese beso. SEIS! pero nada mejoro por mas que lo intente, se que te veías con ella a escondías, pero no me importo ser señalada, solo me importaba que tu estuvieras a mi lado.

un día en medio de un festival me dijiste en el peor momento "_adiós fue un placer conocerte en esta vida_"

ese día era el día de nuestro aniversario tu no lo sabias como ibas a saberlo. yo me quede ahí en ese día con el corazón en la mano.

-sabes sakura, estoy ar-ta de verte así por ese idiota de mi primo, y para variar esa zorra le da escusas que ella misma sabe de donde las a sacado.

-pero el es feliz así- estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que mei seguía dentro de mi departamento.

-de verías decírselo, seguro que la deja y re...

-NO!-grito- no le daré gusto, quiero que regrese por mí, se que soy egoísta, pero el no se lo merece - y con ese grito se despiertan y los vuelvo a arrullar.

-bueno lo bueno es que vas a salir de aquí... y podrás tratar de amar de nuevo..

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada **  
><strong>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, <strong>  
><strong>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas <strong>  
><strong>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. <strong>  
><strong>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida <strong>  
><strong>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, <strong>  
><strong>donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, <strong>  
><strong>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<strong>

han pasado ya 5 años desde que me fui de japon, vivo en Inglaterra y e encontrado de nuevo el amor, e vivido con ellos, durante mucho tiempo, cada ves que los veo uno de ellos me recuerda tanto a ti por su carácter aun que es la versión masculina de mi ya que se párese demasiado a mi pero tiene tu carácter,doy gracias que ninguno de ellos a sacado tus ojos y eso me alegra.

-mamá, te bes como una princesa, no es así tía mei?-

-claro que si nad, ella es hermosa- dice mei y eso me hace apenar.

-ya mejor nad, ve a ver si Eriol y hien están bien y listos

-sí- sale mi pequeña de 8 años

-que rápido crecen y que rápido a pasado el tiempo y me alegro que Eriol te tuviera paciencia.- yo asiento con a cabeza y me sonrojo un poco pues eriol siempre demostró tener un buen carácter así como una determinación para quedarse conmigo.

Después de tres años de torturarme a mi misma salí de japon para no regresar, bine a Inglaterra y lo conocí. el y mis hijos han echo amigos y con el hacen un trió de picaros, el sabe que el padre de mis hijos es shaoran Li que resurta ser su primo en 3 grado. aun así el nos ama a mi y a mis hijos, durante 5 años estuvimos de novios hasta que por fin dimos el paso mas importante y ambos decidimos casarnos, de por si mis hijos le llaman "papá" ahora ya tendrán mas razones

**Y es que empiezo a pensar **  
><strong>que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero. <strong>  
><strong>y es que empiezo a sospechar <strong>  
><strong>que los demás son sólo para olvidar... <strong>

mientras estuve aquí en Inglaterra me puse a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero, y que los de mas son solo para olvidar, y no me mal entiendan Eriol a sido un amor pero mi primer amor siempre sera yukito, ese amor de niña que le tuve.

-sakura, shaoran corto con tomoyo-me dice de repente mei

-y ami que? yo me casare. y eriol se merece totalmente mi fidelidad- digo sinceramente y ella sonríe ante mi respuesta.

-bueno sakura voy a ver a esos 3 y espero que tu estés lista para este paso. roompete una pierna

-oye eso es para el teatro- digo con un ligero puchero y ambas reímos y ella sale, toda via recuerdo que ella siempre a estado conmigo aun cuando le dije que me dejara sola

**Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada **  
><strong>a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí, <strong>  
><strong>porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas <strong>  
><strong>que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así. <strong>  
><strong>y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida <strong>  
><strong>imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, <strong>  
><strong>dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre, <strong>  
><strong>la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."<strong>

algunas beses cuando estaba aquí en Inglaterra sola en mi habitación y después de haber dormido a mis niños , miraba por la ventana y esperaba que el viniera por nosotros, con esos ramos de rosas que a pesar el tiempo no puedo dejar de ser romántica con ello, y ha ves siento que la soledad me dice que "hoy quizás si vendrá." pero se que no vendrá

hoy me caso con Eriol y el se merece que siempre lo quiera, ademas que tengo un motivo mas para quererlo aunque el no lo sepa.

oigo que tocan la puerta y yo me arreglo el collar y dolo puedo decir "adelante"

-mei, ya es hora?- volteo y veo un enorme ramo de rosas.

-sakura, perdóname-oigo que dice una vos que trate de olvidar durante tanto tiempo.

"_hoy sera_"- oigo que una voz en mi mente me dice lo que no quería escuchar y mas este día.

-l...li- solo puedo atinar a decir entre el asombro.

-sakura, perdonarme yo... quiero estar contigo e sido un tonto- veo a mei entrar y veo a mis hijos de su mano.

-lo siento li- pero me perdiste hace ya 8 años. ahora me caso y tengo una nueva vida que hacer a lado de mi ya esposo.- salgo de aquella habitación tomo la mano de mi hijo y mi hija y me voy donde mi nuevo amor me espera para convertirnos en marido y mujer. con la promesa de un nuevo ser dentro de mi...

fin...

* * *

><p>na: que tal me a quedado... si les gusta por favor de comentar esta historia n_n nos bemos en la próxima historian_n les quiero


End file.
